Breaking Free
by MsMelBerry
Summary: What happens if you take your favorite Glee Pairing and mix it with the Storyline of High School Musical but also add on the Glee Story?   / summary sucks i know
1. Chapter 1

****AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay this is my first ever Story i am going to publish after some friends of me told me it's not that bad. So first of all thank you if you are going to read my Story. This is going to be a mash-up (or mix call it how you want :P) of Glee and High School Musical. Sadly i do not own neither of them because ifi would own at least Glee Puckleberry would be on and many things would be different :D . Okay enough of my random talking have fun with my Story. Oh and English is not my first language so i am sorry if you find many mistakes i tried my best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

Rachel Berry was not a normal Girl. Not at the first view and not when you took your time and you got to know her. A view thinks made her different to other girls in her age.

When you just look at her you would see a tiny, or how she would say petite, girl with long dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. The next thing that anyone would notice if he or she looked at her were her long legs. Which she always covered in her short legs and knee-high socks. The last thing you would see if you look at her were here animal sweaters which she was famous for and for which she got teased for at her last school.

If you got to know her you could see that she was hiding herself behind her animal sweaters and her shy attitude. At school she was that shy little girl also known as the smart one or the nerd one, but know one knew her real personality. No one knew that behind this all she was a different person that no one at her school knew.

All they knew is what they saw and wanted to see. A girl with just A+ and raised by 2 Dads. For them she was a freak and a easy victim to get bullied and slushied. The only save she had at school was the roof and the _Auditorium_ where she could be herself. The Rachel Berry that no one knew. The Rachel Berry that loved to sing, to dance and to perform. The Rachel Berry who had a dream. The Dream to be on a Stage on Broadway and perform. To perform as Maria from West Side Story or as Elphaba from Wicked or her dream role as Funny from Funny Girl.

But she knew that that would never happen if she would not leave this little town here in New Mexico called Albuquerque. That was the reason why her grades were so good. Because she needed a scholarship to get in any performance school in New York. Okay she didn't wanted to go in any school in New York she wanted to go to the American _Academy of Dramatic Arts_ short the AADA. This was her dream and she would do anything to reach it.

Right now Rachel was sitting in her hotel room watching Funny Girl on New Year's Eve and waiting for dads to pick her up to go to their usual New Year's Eve Dinner. After all those years spending their New Year's Eve at home in Lima her Daddy wanted to spend this year in the Mountains on a ski holiday. Rachel was not very happy with that but she went with them and took the time while they were skiing to read her books, watch musicals or to just sing. After all this week was to relax for her and her dads, because a week before they went here they moved from Albuquerque to Lima where her dad, who was a lawyer got a really good job offer.

Rachel was happy to move. She was ready for something new maybe she could start over at the new school and maybe she was not going to be the nerd or the freak again. Maybe she could be a little bit more herself at the new school and maybe she could made some friends at the new school since she didn't had any at her old school. While she was thinking it all over she smiled to herself and made a promise to herself that this was her change to be herself.

At the other end of the Hotel a muscly guy was playing basketball with his Dad. On the first look at him you would say that he was a really really good looking and hot guy and Noah Puckerman or Puck how his friends called him knew that. He was blessed with olive colored skin and deep hazel colored eyes. His Hair was cut in a Mohawk which made him even more good looking in his opinion. Puck knew about his look and how attracted he was to girls and he uses that a lot. In Lima he was known as player. He made out with almost every girl at his school and slept with many of them. But he was not the relationship type of guy.

Back at his School the William McKinley High School in Lima he was known as the Bad Ass of the school and he ruled the school with his best friend Finn Hudson. They were the Stars. Both of them on the Basketball and Football Team and the stars of it. Finn was dating the Captain of the Cheerios Quinn Fabray, who pretended to be a bitch because she didn't wanted to get hurt because she had a secret that no one at her school should get to know.

Outside of school Puck was more himself he was more the Noah that his family knew. His Family were the only ones who know the real him. The guy who loved Music. Who loved to play the guitar and the piano. The guy who wrote songs in his free time and who hide them in his bottom drawer of his desk.

That was the Noah that cared about making something out of his life. He wanted to leave this town maybe go to New York or Los Angeles and to try his luck as a singer or songwriter.

Here during the holidays he could be the real him. He took his guitar with him sang and wrote in his room when he didn't want to ski and when he was to lazy to play any sport.

While he was trying to place another ball in the bucked his mother came into the gym already dressed up for the New Year's Eve Party.

„_Did we really fly all this way just to play more basketball_?" Puck and his dad looked at each other and just nodded while they both answered her with „_Yeah_.". Lucille just rolled her eyes because she knew her two boys. „_Noah they've got a kid's party downstairs._" Noah just looked at her as he wanted to say „WTF do you know how old i am i am 16 and not a kid anymore" but this was not school and this was his mother so he just answered her with a simple „_Kid's party_?" which she replied with „_Young Adult's. And now go and get ready_". Puck rolled his eyes, took the ball from his dad and trow it into the bucket one last time before he grabbed his stuff and walked out while he mumbles stuff like „_i am sixteen i don't need a young adults party. I need a beer and some hot girl to end this year with a bang_"

But he didn't wanted to disappoint his mother since she didn't know about his life outside from home, or she pretended she didn't knew the stories about him and the girls. So he did what his mother told him. He went to his room took a quick shower jumped into a pair of jeans and threw on one of white shirts. Last but not least he took a black blazer and he was ready.

What he didn't know that at the other end of the hotel Rachel had a short talk with her dads who told her that she should spend some time with people in her age and not sit around here or spend her New Year's Eve with them. Rachel was never someone who said no to her dads. So she went to her room and looked thew her already packed suitcases. At the end she choose her favorite skirt which was a short yellow and black one. She paired it with a white Top, a black blazer and a matching pair of yellow knew high socks. Since she wasn't a girl who would use a lot of make make up she just put on another layer of Mascara and she was ready. She quickly grabbed her purse and put her phone and the book she was reading into it and she wished a happy new year to her dads before she said goodbye to them.

On the way to the Party she suddenly run into a tall guy with a Mohawk . The guy looked at her with his usual smirk and reached for her purse which she dropped in shock to give it to her. „_Thank you_" she says almost shyly to him because she could not stop to stare at him. „_No problem but you should watch where you're walking_" was his reply before he left after he nodded at her one more time.

Rachel had to catch her breath and sit down for a moment, because her knees were shaking. „_wow what was that i have never seen such beautiful eyes and even this usual ridiculous Mohawk looked really good on him. But why am i thinking about those things a guy like that would never be interested in a girl like me_" she thought to herself. She grabbed her purse again and made her way to the party without knowing that this was not the last time she would see him and also not the last time she would stare into his eyes and get lost in them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

5 minutes after Rachel had arrived at the party, which was full of people she didn't know and didn't want to know, she did what she would normally do to avoid attention. She sat down on the sofa, took out her novel and started reading. While she was reading, she didn't notice the person who entered the party shortly after her. It was the guy she ran into. She heard all the ladies whispering around her, but she didn't take the time to look up from her book.

Puck always loved attention and he knew how to take advantage of it, so he was always busy flirting with all the ladies that were at the party. Suddenly, he saw the tiny girl who he ran into. He had a little smirk on his lips, because he knew she didn't want to be at this party and just wanted be left alone. She was in her own world, and her appearance was the only thing the differentiated her from all the regular girls at this party. Puck thought to himself, what if he talked to her. Suddenly, one of the other guys at the party grabbed him and took him to the other corner where the rest of the guys were talking about football and girls.

After a while, the crowd started gathering around the small stage in the center of the room. Another couple just finished their song when suddenly Puck felt the spotlight on him. He tried to tell the DJ that he was not going to sing, but his "friends" pushed him onto the stage. As he looked to his left, he gulped and saw that next to him was the tiny girl from before who didn't seem to be very happy that she was on stage as well. The girl looked like she wanted to run away off stage immediately.

The music started to play, and Puck had to admit he knew this Song. He didn't know what to do, so he started to sing.

_Livin' in my own world,  
>didn't understand,<br>that anything could happen,  
>when you take a chance <em>

He knew he was a good singer, and was could hit all the notes in the song, but he wondered about the girl next to him, if she could sing or not, or would she just walk off stage. Then, she opened her mouth and just started to sing the next verse of the song.

_I never believed in,  
>What I couldn't see,<br>I never opened my heart _

_to all the possibilities _

Puck stood there shocked. She was an amazing singer. He couldn't believe what he just heard, that he almost missed his cue to sing the next part, but once he started singing it with her, their voices blended perfectly.

_I know that something has changed  
>Never felt this way<br>And right here tonight:_

_This could be the start of something new.  
>It feels so right to be here with you. Oh.<br>And now, lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart  
>The start of something new. <em>

_Ooh yeah,_

_Now who'd have ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

_Ooh yeah,_

_And the world looks so much brighter_

_brighter, brighter, Oh_

_With you by my Side!_

_Oh I know,_

_that something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you,_

_Ooohh!_

_And now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart!_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_

_'Till it happened to me!_

_Oohh, yeah!_

_I didn't know it before_

_but now it's easy to_

_See!_

_It's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right,_

_to be here with you,_

_Ooh!_

_And now looking in you eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_That is the start of something new,_

_It feels so right. So right!_

_To be here with you!_

_Ooohhhh!_

_And now looking in your eyes!_

_I feel in my heart_

_Feel in my heart_

_Oohh!_

_The start of something new_

_Start of something new_

_The start of_

_Something new_

The whole time they were singing they couldn't help but stare into the eyes of one another and ignored the fact that there was a huge crowd around them watching them sing. They were meant to be there tonight even though they knew nothing about each other. It was in that moment that something was changing for both of them.


End file.
